Pieces of Life
by mustardgirl1128
Summary: A look into the next generation of Potters and Weasleys, with guest appearences galore! Each chapter focuses on a different character. Not in chronological order. Written for mackgirl's Character Challenge. Finally COMPLETE!
1. Theodore Lupin

A/N: For mackgirl's Character's Challenge. GAH. I just couldn't help but claim when The Evil Plot Bunny struck…

The format is...odd, so if it really sucks/bothers you, let me know. Concrit loved!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this, except for a few of the new relationships.

Warning: AU/SU meaning that the kids of everyone will be numerous. Try not to get confused, 'kay?

Dedication: I'd like to take this opportunity to thank & pump mackgirl, cuz even though we aren't the best of friends, you're a great writer & person, and I'm so glad I know you!

* * *

_Theodore Lupin_

_Address_

"One sixteen north Walley Lane…one sixteen…Walley…Walley!"

A knock. A scuffle from inside the plain, old-fashioned house.

"Hello?" A breathless sound.

"T-Tori?"

A shriek.

"Ted! It's really you, isn't it? After _all these years, _you came back? Oh, Ted!"

"My beautiful, beautiful girl…Do you know how much it hurt to leave you?"

He is kissing everywhere he can reach—cheek, earlobe, eyelid, elbow—and she is simply stroking his hair, a look of awe on her perfect face.

"I love you, Victoire. I'm so sorry I left you. I'm so, so sorry. Please, please forgive me?"

A gasp. A whimper. He is down on one knee. "Marry me."

"Yes. Yes, yes, a thousand times! You came back!"

Kissing, again. Laughing mingled with tears of joy.

That day, on 116 N. Walley Lane, there was complete happiness.


	2. Victoire Weasley

A/N: Chapter two! God, this is fun…but soon the excitement will wear off…writing as much as possible till then! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Disclaimer: If I owned the Harry Potter books, I'd probably like tea a lot more than I do…

* * *

_Victoire Weasley_

_Baby_

"Tori, do you want to see your new brother?"

"My-my brother? Does he have a name?" Wide eyes. Condescending smiles.

"Yes, lovely. His name is Louis. You'll be the first cousin to see him. Yeah?"

Persuasive voice. Big, tremulous smile. "Yes."

A baby, set in the little girl's arms. She isn't more than eight, but she looks comfortable there.

"You like him?"

"Mhmm. Did Nika see him yet?"

"No." Gloating will come later. Right now, all there is are the soft sighs of the sleeping mother and the little giggles of the small girl.

"I love him, Daddy."

"Good. Because he'll be here forever, like Nika."

High giggles. "Oh, goody! I love boys!"


	3. Simone Weasley

A/N: I stole the name Idris from my amazing, awesome, fantastic, lovely, sweet, forgiving, kind, enthusiastic, encouraging (I could come up with more adjectives, but I won't bore you) friend Katy/Bad Mum, whom I love to the ends of the Earth and back! A zillion thank you's! Si Weasley is the only child of Charlie Weasley, who lives in Romania. Remember, this is AU/SU—don't like, don't read.

Disclaimer: If only I were English, rich, and…English

* * *

_Simone Weasley_

_Common Room_

"Uncle Charlie sent Si a letter!"

"Really? What's it say?" Weasleys streaking through the Common Room like they own the place—which they do.

"Chill, guys." Center of attention, only child of the children's favorite uncle—Si simply grins.

"What's it _say_?"

"I'll read it."

"Dear Si and Cousins, because I know this is being read aloud,

How are you, honey? I miss you so much—why couldn't you have just been tutored by your mother? Just kidding. I know you couldn't live without Hogwarts.

Romania is the same as always. Actually, Ren was attacked by a dragon yesterday. It was a fierce one, and she's still recovering. Still, you know Ren—she's resilient. She'll be okay—don't worry.

Hah. Like you'd worry. You don't believe in worrying, do you?

You know how Mum wanted to surprise Uncle Idris for his birthday? Well, we'll take you out of school and visit him that day. The party will be splendid, but Mum wants your permission.

Now, pass this on to your nosy cousins: I love them all, and miss them, and I'll see them come Summer!

Love,

Dad."

Clapping. Laughing appreciatively. Someone stands and shouts, "Hurrah for the Weasleys, for ruling the Common Room _and_ Romania!"

More laughter. Hugs to the letter-receiver, who is always regarded as older and better—especially because Uncle Charlie is her _dad_.

Just another Weasley Common Room Meeting.

Just another family experience.


	4. Dominique Weasley

A/N: Frankie Longbottom is the son of Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood. He is a year older than Dominique Weasley, who is 15 at the time of this one. Remember, this is AU/SU—don't like, don't read. R.e.v.i.e.w!

Disclaimer: As if…

* * *

_Dominique Weasley_

_Prefect_

"Bye, Nika!"

"See you soon, okay, Mol?"

Hugs. Grins. The elder, blonder girl rushes into the prefect's carriage.

She's never believed in love at first sight…till now.

Frankie Longbottom is everything…everything she's dreamed of. How did he get so _old_?

"Neeks? No way—you're a prefect?"

"Yeah…" Blushes. Hugs. Jokes. Laughter…The meeting begins.

"I haven't seen you in so long, Nika!"

"I know, Frank, it sucks!"

"We _have_ to talk soon, 'kay? I'm a Ravenclaw."

"I know. Want to visit me, or vice versa?"

"What do you think?"

"Okay. Meet you outside the portrait of the Fat Lady right after dinner, okay?"

Anticipation.

One thought in her mind—_Thank Merlin I'm a prefect..._


	5. Molly WeasleyCorner

A/N: 'Kent' is Kent Corner, son of Michael Corner. Rose is a Healer. 'Baby' is Molly and Kent's first child, called Michael. This one is set a bit later than all of the rest.

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own anything. Nada. Nil. Nothing.

* * *

_Molly Weasley-Corner_

_Water_

"Kent…Kent!"

Screams. A frightened face.

"Baby, go get Daddy, okay?"

"Yes, Mummy…What's going on?"

"Just get your father!"

Faster breathing. Rushing.

"Mols! Sit down! The doctor said not to move much now, because the baby is so late."

"I _know_, Kent! But I've felt this before—_my water just broke!_"

Urgency. A rather un-manly shriek. "Oh Merlin, Molly! Okay, I'm Flooing Nika. She can Side-Along Apparate with you, since I suck to the highest degree at that…"

A head in the fireplace. Frantic shouts. Labored breathing.

"Nika! Frank! Either of you there?"

"Kent?"

"Good Merlin, Nika, _get over here!_ Molly's water just broke!"

"Oh my _Merlin_, oh Merlin, Merlin, Merlin! I'll be right there!"

Gasping voice—"Floo—Rose—She's—a—Healer…"

"Oh, duh! Thanks, love…Rosie! ROSE!"

Surprised, indignant face. "Merlin, Kent!"

"Molly's water just broke!"

All business. "I'll be over there in a second."

That day, a baby was born, thirteen days late, to Molly and Kent Corner.

A miracle.


	6. Lucy Weasley

A/N: Few more swears in this one. Sorry…but you know those teenagers…can't control themselves…LOL. Review? By the way...at the beginning, it's kinda Lucy imploring her older sister in the middle of the common room while Molly acts like a wall--emotionless, refuses to talk--you know. Angsty teenager-ish. And the 'muffled moan' is Molly's.

Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing!

Disclaimer: If I owned these, I would not live in Chicago. As I DO, we can safely assume that I own nothing!

* * *

_Lucy Weasley_

_Wall_

"Molly? Mols? _Please _tell me if you're okay! Molly! MOLLY FUCKING WEASLEY, WHAT IS GOING ON?"

No response. Redheads arguing. People staring.

Grimly, "Lou, we're going in."

Still no response.

"We're talking to a wall here!" The blonde boy glares at the elder redhead.

Frenzied whispers.

"Get Freddie. He'll know."

"Yes, ma'am!"

A younger boy, walking with a saunter and a sly grin.

"What is it, Luce?"

"Molly's being a dick."

"Aah. And you want to know why? We'll tell you—for a price."

"Always the plural—always the price! Fine, how much?"

"We just want a joke tester."

"Uncle George and Uncle Fred would be proud. If, I mean, Uncle Fred were alive…"

"He lives through me!" Thumping on chest. Groans.

"Louis, will we do it?"

"It's dangerous, but worth it."

Eldest girl glaring daggers at the imp-boy.

"We'll do it."

Muffled moan.

"That idiot Sam Collins broke up with her."

"What? How could he? Molly's the best thing that ever happened to him! What an idiot! Good Merlin, I will _murder_ that arse when I get my hands on him! What a jerk! I—I—"

Tirade over, the younger girl puts her head on her sister's shoulder. "I forgive you for being a wall, Mol. Collins is a complete—complete—"

"D-bag?"

"Eh. That's too nice. But thanks for the suggestion, Lou. Anyways, Molly, have you seen the way Kent Corner looks at you? Ask _him_ out. Don't waste your time on _Sam Collins._" Spit words. Scowls.

Suddenly, dissolving into tears. "Thank you, Lucy. I love you so much. But it's not fair—Sam and I were p-perfect together! B-But out of the b-blue he bro-oke up with m-me!"

"It's okay." Patting shoulders. Hugs.

Isn't it a joyous day when walls dissolve and sisterhood is left?


	7. Louis Weasley

A/N: Okay, this is written a bit differently. Notice the lack of dialogue. Aren't you proud of me? For once, NO DIALOGUE! Remember, AU/SU. Don't like, don't read.

Disclaimer: Do you know how much I wish it were _me_ in Grace's place?? Clearly, I do not own, or else I WOULD write me in there!

* * *

_Louis Weasley_

_Corridor_

In a dark, dank Hogwarts corridor in Louis Weasley's last year of school, the eldest Malfoy, Grace, runs into Louis Weasley.

What are the odds that two people who just _happen _to be thinking of each other after hours wandering near the Kitchens would meet up?

Apparently good. Louis Weasley and Grace Malfoy _did_ meet up that day, and Louis was taken by surprise.

Luckily for Grace, it was good surprise.

Luckily for both of them, within seconds (perhaps because of the nostalgia of the Last Nightly Hogwarts Corridor Wandering Day, because the next day they'd be going off to start their lives) they were confessing their feelings.

Minutes pass uncomfortably.

Louis is muttering under his breath, trying to work up courage. He'll channel some Nika, some Lucy, some Fred.

And apparently the Weasley-ness in him comes out just as Grace is feeling brave, and at the same time, they lean forward, lips puckered.

When their lips meet, all of the bottled up chemistry bursts out. Soon, Grace is backed up against a wall, and they are snogging the hell out of each other.

Though their relationship falls through in the end, it is fate that Grace's brother Scorpius and Louis's cousin Lily end up in the same corridor to do the exact same thing—though their relationship never falls through.

Coincidence?

I think not.


	8. Fred Weasley II

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and congrats to Kore-of-Myth and Mackgirl, the former is done and the latter has 1 chapter left!!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

_Fred Weasley (II)_

_Space_

Always too many brothers and sisters.

No room for fun.

_And_ he's the oldest.

He wants some space!

Everyone tells him he's _just_ like Fred I, and he's proud.

But he's tired of living up to his uncle's memory. He's tired of being his dad's twin instead of his son.

That's when he goes.

He doesn't tell anyone—he's just gone.

They spend hours looking for him, calling his name.

He is gone, though—he vanished through thin air.

James in most upset—they were close.

His father comes in the closest possible second.

But not because it's like losing a twin all over again—it's because Fred is his son, and he loves him.

That's when he comes back.

Because how can he stay away when, finally, in all time and space, he's found where he belongs?

Right next to his father, not as twins, but as father and son.


	9. Jacob Weasley

A/N: Jacob is Percy's and Penelope's only son. He is in the middle—2 older sisters and three younger. If you care, his character is based upon my brother, so that might change the way I write him. He's Fred II and James's age, but he's never been as close as they are. He prefers Louis, to tell the truth.

Disclaimer: Oh yay! I own Jacob! But nothing else…sadly…

* * *

_Jacob Weasley_

_Requirement_

He found the Room of Requirement one day when he was saving himself from James's and Fred's tricks.

He was pacing beside the wall, wishing for a room to save himself.

On his third round of pacing, a door appeared.

He was very willing to take risks at the moment, so he dove in.

The inside was bare. Upon wishing for a couch to sit on, one appeared. Huh.

He puzzled over the room for longer than he should have, and resolved to ask Louis about it.

Louis looked at him in such a dumbfounded way that he decided he was mad.

He became his usual joking, popular self after the shock, only to be silenced when he went home for the summer.

This is where we find him, eating dinner with his large family.

"How's school, Jake?" Crying kids, loud laughs—all interrupted for _him_?

"Fine. Hogwarts-y." He's not in the mood for stories.

"Oo-kay…" says Lucy, looking at him oddly.

He's close to Lucy, and feels the need to tell her of the room. But he doesn't, he won't, because he's _not_ mad.

The Room will be his secret forever.


	10. James Potter II

A/N: Alice Finnegan is the daughter of Seamus and Lavender. She is, indeed, a redhead! XD Short one this time. Thanks to all who reviewed!

Disclaimer: I own Alice, (yippee!) but nothing and no one else.

* * *

_James Potter (II)_

_Defeated_

"Oh Ja-ames!" Musical laughter. Loud, booming response.

"Will you pick up Spencer at day care?" Grunts. Door slams.

How is it that one woman can defeat him so completely?

She has every power over him.

She wields it well, but he still knows.

He is not really himself—he couldn't live without Alice, without their baby. His heart is perhaps shared, but his soul isn't defeated.

Though his will may be, he is all right with that.

He'll do anything for his wife and child.


	11. Clovis Weasley

A/N: Clovis is the last son of Bill and Fleur. He is a year younger than Jake, Fred, and James. 'Clovis' means famous warrior (isn't that good for a Weasley?) by the way, and it's French!

Okay, I know pulling a wand out of a rock is random. But let me explain. We all know the story of the guy who pulled the sword out of the rock. So, at Hogwarts, they've come up with an exciting new way of picking the Head Boy. (I know this is weird. Bear with me.) You…pull the wand out of the rock. The wand will match yours if you are _meant_ to pull it out, follow? Like how Voldy's and Harry's wands were…like, brothers, I believe they were described as. So, it's basically the wand choosing the wizard here. And Clovis is there the first year they do it. Yup. That's my crazy imagination. Tell me how weirded out you are!

Disclaimer: I own Clovis, but no one else!

* * *

_Clovis Weasley_

_Wizard_

He is a wizard, a Weasley, someone _meant_ to do this.

At least, that's what he thinks, to himself, when he goes up to try and pull the old, cracked-up wand out of the stone.

It's cliché, he knows, but…well, he can't help it. He's the youngest, not as attention-seeking as Fred and James, not as silent and unresponsive as Jake, not as cute as Lily and Rosie, not as…anything. He's just Clovis.

Wouldn't it be nice if he could get this stupid wand out?

The boy in front of him—Ryan Goyle, big and ugly—is using his hands, like everyone else. Clovis gets an idea from him, and when Goyle's turn is up and it's time for _him_ to go, he brandishes his wand and shouts, "_Realisho!_"

Perhaps he's too loud, but it doesn't matter, because when he says it with the right articulation, the wand pops out and straight into his hand.

He's last in line, he realizes, and grins. No one knows exactly how to say spells like he does.

"Congratulations! Your wizardry has been improved greatly, and you must now accept this old wand, and your place as Head Wizard—and Head Boy!"

He's the first Weasley to achieve Head Boy-dom this way, the first Weasley (and the first wizard) to achieve Head Wizard-dom, and he can't be happier.

He's finally something more than Clovis.


	12. Roxanne WeasleyZabini

A/N: The meaning of the name Esme is loved.

Yes, Roxy married a Zabini. He wasn't some horrible rapist or arrogant jerk or anything, don't worry. He and his family converted from the Dark Side—and I mean _really_ converted…

Yes, this is the first depressing one of all of these that doesn't end too well--but let me promise you that Roxanne will get more love in future chapters from other characters!

Disclaimer: I was trying to translate 'I don't own' into Spanish…eh. Whatever. (Actually, I can't get the online translator to work…)

* * *

_Roxanne Weasley-Zabini_

_Enchanted_

"Mama, mama, mama!" Little Esme screeching.

"Shh, baby. C'mon, let Mama say goodbye to Georgie, okay? Then she'll pick you up."

"Mama!" Angrily.

"Bye, darling. I'll miss you." Tiredly.

"Of course, Mum. Will you be talking to Dad soon?" Eagerly.

A shaking head. "If I do, I'll let you know, love, alright?"

Sadly. "Yeah. Yeah, owl me. And if you do talk to him, tell him I want to _see_ him! Why is he _gone_?" A kick aimed at the wall.

"George!"

"Mum, really! He's always away on those missions of his, to save the world and whatever. I want to see him for once in my life!"

"He'll be back for Christmas, George, you know that."

"Yeah, I know, but Christmas is so long from now. It's not fair. Everyone else's Dads are here."

"You know Dad is only trying to make us money so we can _eat_, George, so stop it!"

She misses when their family was small, when she could control her children, and when they were all so easily enchanted. George, by the littlest things. Herself, by her husband's unwavering gaze, her husband with her day-to-day songs that made him laugh and drop his jaw when she hit the high notes effortlessly. The house used to be surrounded by the enchantment of love—and now Markus was always away, always busy, always making his money.

She knows they need the money, of course.

But now…nothing enchants her anymore. The enchantment is broken. The princess was woken from her peaceful sleep by the kiss, and she can't go back.

Roxanne hoists her daughter onto her hip, kisses her son goodbye, and goes home to an empty house.


	13. Rose WeasleyScamander

A/N: Thirteen is my best friend's lucky number, ironically, so this chapter shall be longer than usual!! YAY! (Thank my friend Jenna, not me!!)

By the way, Lysander is Luna's sun…and Rose's husband.

This one is rated PG-13 for references! But it's not too bad, I promise! Maybe PG-12? LOL. Don't let it scare you off—it's nothing, I swear!

Disclaimer: If I owned, don't you think I'd have more reviews?? –hint hint-

* * *

_Rose Weasley_

_Pajamas_

"C'mon, babes, into bed with you."

"Mummy, I don't _wanna_!"

"Get in your jimjams and go to _sleep_, baby, please!"

A pause.

"Mummy, are you mad?"

"No, love, I'm just…frustrated. And tired."

"Sorry. I'll go to sleep now." Snuggling under the covers. Goodnight kisses.

Sighs of relief.

* * *

"Hey, Rosie."

"Oh, you aren't asleep yet, Lysander?"

"Come off it, you're glad I'm not asleep yet."

Small smiles. "Perhaps I am. What do you want from me?"

Laughter.

Rose is slung over Lysander's shoulder in one deft sweep.

"Lyse! Lysie, no! Please! Aaah!" Frenzied whispers. Slapping his back in protest.

More quiet laughter.

"Okay, get in that beautiful nightgown of yours."

"Are you trying to seduce me, Mr. Scamander?"

"I am indeed, Mrs. Scamander. What do you say about another little boy?"

"If it's not a girl this time, I'll die."

"No you won't, love. You'll love him as much as Tyler."

"Well, you know what he did?"

"What did he do, love?"

"He was being a pain, as usual, but then I told him I was frustrated and tired, and he got right to sleep!"

"Oh good, he's fast asleep."

"Lyse!"

Laughter. "Sorry, sorry, sorry! I won't make any more dirty jokes till you're back here, in bed with me, not wearing anything."

"_Lysander!_"

"Okay, okay, not tonight, then."

"Well, maybe tonight."

"You aren't too tired?"

"Well, I won't be if you get into your sexy, silky pajamas, the ones I love."

A chuckle. A pause—"There. A girl this time, all right? If not, I'll blame you!"

The pajamas aren't worn much longer, and eight months, four weeks, and a day later, a little girl is born.

"I still blame you," Rose says, exhausted, and her husband covers her in a blanket.

"Why, love? I'm wearing the sexy pajamas!"


	14. Isabelle Weasley

A/N: Isabelle Weasley is Percy & Audrey's 3rd daughter, 4th child. She's kind of a loner in her family, and chooses friends over huge Weasley reunions at times! xD She's Rosie & Al's age. I know this is sorta like Fred's…ah well…

For the real Isabelle, with love!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece. Thank you Bendleshnitz!!

* * *

_Isabelle Weasley_

_Noise_

"Shut _up!_"

"Isabelle!"

"What, Dad? Listen to them! It's all, 'Blah blah blah, I'm a stupid little kid, I act all charming but I'm really annoying!'"

"Kimberly and Sara are _far_ from annoying, Isabelle! Now go to your room and don't come back until you're ready! And don't try to sneak off again—do you want purple elephant ears like last time?"

Blushing. Groans. Shouts and squeals in the background. "Dad! I'm not five anymore—sending me to my room isn't so scary."

"Isabelle, we know it's horrible for you to spend one night away from your friends." The voice of reason without a vein popping out of her neck—Mum.

"Mum, please! Can I at least call Cherrie? Her house is so…peaceful!"

Laughter. "Cherrie _Thomas_, you mean, dear? You think her house is peaceful?"

"Less noisy! Why did you _have_ to have six kids anyway? Molly, Lucy, Jake and I were fine!"

"Don't you dare say that again, little girl." The worst mocking.

Molly and Lucy sit whispering on the couch together, sending annoyed glances at Isabelle and Kimberly and Sara, respectively.

Jake sits at the counter, eating ice cream and reading a book.

Kimberly and Sara are playing in the yard, some game that involves squeals and laughter—too much noise for Isabelle.

"I am _not_ a little girl, Father."

"Father? Is that supposed to make you older?" An aggravated brother.

"Jake! I thought you were on my side!"

Laughing humorlessly. "Go away, kid."

An indignant shout, and then pounding up the stairs.

Sighs. "When will she grow up?"

"Oh, Audrey, this is her 'Almost-Teenager' phase. Molly went through it, remember? Always screaming at people to treat her older."

"Yeah, and then I _got_ older!" Laughter.

"She'll get over it." Confidently.

* * *

The next morning, Isabelle walks down the stairs in pajamas and hugs her little sisters. "I'm sorry, everyone."

Percy sends everyone a self-satisfied smile. Audrey laughs.

Yes, she'll get over it.


	15. Albus Potter

A/N: SO sorry for my pitiful lack of updates!! 2 updates in one day for the lovely loyal readers that will still review this, even if they hate me...right?!

Al…not actually looking forward to him. He's written too much! But I'm sure I can warp his character so that you'll be scarred forever—muhahaha!

Anyway…ahem…had to write this differently. If McG makes a guest appearance, she's getting as much stage-time as possible!

Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes son mios. I love you Bendleshnitz!

* * *

_Albus Potter_

_Truth_

"Potter, please come in." Professor McGonagall has always scared him. He shivers a bit and walks through the door into her office. He doesn't even stop to wonder how she knew he was there.

"What did you do this time?" she asks in a tired voice.

"Professor, you've got to understand, Isabelle and I were just having _fun_. It wasn't a prank at first, so it wasn't planned, so it was accidental, so I shouldn't get punished!"

She blinks at his logic. "Mr. Potter, let me tell you as story," she says, removing her glasses so she can see into the past without an obstruction.

"Your father, Mr. Harry Potter, was the worst trouble-maker here since your grandfathers--or maybe your uncles, Fred and George Weasley. James Potter, from the Marauders, was the most careless, trouble-making, brave, loyal boy in the world. He never told a lie. Even when he had to protect his friends. He'd always take the blame, and accepted his punishment. The truth was everything to him, as was friendship." She gets a bitter look on her face, but it disappears as she goes on.

"Arthur Weasley is not what you'd call a rash man. He planned everything out, and therefore got in _more_ trouble when his best friend carried out those plans. Mr. Theodore Abbot was a good friend, I imagine, though entirely reckless. The pair of them nearly equaled that of the Marauders on the trouble-making front. Arthur always had carefully detailed plans drawn up, and when they were caught, it was often he who was blamed more heavily.

"Both of your grandfathers had one thing in common—they never lied. Less important was that they were both trouble-making, intelligent Gryffindor boys who grew to have trouble-making, intelligent Gryffindor boys, who grew to have trouble-making, intelligent Gryffindor boys. Mr. Potter, what is the moral of my story?"

"Er—always tell the truth and have trouble-making, intelligent Gryffindor boys?"

McGonagall winced a little. "Yes to the first…maybe to the second."

"C'mon, Professor, you can always use more of us!" Al said with a half-smile.

She allowed a small smile to appear on her lined face. "Mr. Potter, would you like to re-explain what happened with you and Ms. Weasley?"

"Well, ma'am, it really wasn't planned. But, er, it was pretty much my fault—Isabelle was the one who I told to help me. Admittedly, she agreed in a flash, but….Well, don't blame her. She's very sensitive. You can give me detention…" He looked at the floor, but he was proud. He'd live up to his grandfathers' memories.

"No, Potter, your crime wasn't too bad. You will, however, have to…" As she spells out his punishment, he simply smiles on.

Smiling, trouble-making, intelligent Gryffindor boy—that was him!


	16. Elizabeth Weasley

A/N: Elizabeth—along with her twin, Caleb, is the youngest child of George Weasley and Alicia Weasley.

I uploaded this at 11:28, my birthday, so I think it's pretty good luck. So please review?

Disclaimer—I don't own anything.

* * *

_Elizabeth Weasley_

_Battle_

"Tell me a bedtime story, Daddy." Said with importance, as her twin sleeps.

"Alright, alright. Once upon a time, there was a man named George."

Giggles. "That's you!"

"Yep. And George had _six_ brothers and sisters!"

"I only have three."

"Mhmm. George was different from you, but he had a twin brother too!"

"Only his name was Uncle Fred, not Caleb."

"Well, not Uncle Fred, just Fred. Fred and George loved each other very much, and they also loved their Mummy and Daddy and brothers and sister, just like you."

"Just like me. Only Cale and I aren't both boys."

Laughter. "Exactly, darling. Anyway, something bad happened one day. A big, bad man named Voldemort came and started big battles. And George and Fred and their family really didn't like this man, because he did bad things to innocent people."

"That means they didn't do anything bad, but he was mean to them anyway."

"Uh-huh. Well, Ron, who was George and Fred's little brother, was best friends with a boy named Harry."

Shouted joyfully, "Uncle Harry!"

"Shh, you don't want to wake Cale. Anyhow, Harry had to fight against the bad man to save everyone's lives. But before that, _everyone_ had to fight, because—"

"Because Moldywart had lots of friends who helped him be mean."

Voice breaking—"Yes. So all of George's family had to fight, and something bad happened. Fred was hit by a wall, and he went to sleep forever, like Mummy says."

Sadly, "I know. He was gone. You had to put him to bed in the ground."

"Yep; it was a very sad time for everyone, especially George, because he loved his twin brother very much."

"If Cale went to sleep forever, I'd be very sad too."

"Yeah, you would. But a woman named Alicia helped George all the time. She brought his Mummy flowers, and she let him tell her how he felt, and she went to see Fred go to bed in the ground, even though it was very sad."

"Alicia is Mummy!"

Smiling, "Yes, she is! Alicia and George got married and had four little children—Freddie Junior, Roxy, Lizzie, and Cale."

Excited, "That's us!"

"Yes it is. And Alicia and George and their children lived happily ever after! Now, it's time for bed."

"Oh, fine." Sighs. "Thank you for telling me the battle story, Daddy. I know it makes you sad."

"It does, but you should always talk about how you feel, okay? Mummy and Daddy are always here to listen."

"I know. G'night, Daddy. I love you."


	17. Caleb Weasley

A/N: Caleb is Elizabeth's twin. He's not really a boyish character—he's more of a sensitive type, which you don't find much in my generation! xD

Disclaimer: Iay On'tday Ownay.

* * *

_Caleb Weasley_

_Cage_

He'd had a bird once.

He reflected on this fact as he sat staring out of his almost-cell.

The bird had been named Beetle, after the Tales of Beetle and Bard, and he'd loved it to death—literally. He put it in a golden cage (also literally) and over-fed it one day.

He'd never let the thing out.

It made him sad, actually—Beetle never got to see the light of day, or tweet with his little bird friends outside.

Cale wasn't a boy for fairy tales, much—he preferred real life. But the bird had seemed like a fairy tale, to him.

It had had the perfect life: A loving owner, food and comfort, and someone's finger to nip when he was annoyed.

But in truth, the life had been nothing more than an enclosed bubble—a cage.

It was odd, how these things come back to us at the most appropriate moments.

Caleb Weasley was twenty-two, unemployed, girlfriendless, nearly friendless, and moneyless. He still lived at his parents' house near the Burrow.

It embarrassed him, actually. He'd pretend, sometimes, that he had a stylish flat in London with a bunch of mates, and they had girls sleeping over every night.

He pretended, other times, that he and Roxy—the sister with whom he was closest with, though Lizzie was his twin—shared a house, that Rox's husband (who was now rarely busy and spent every waking minute with his family) and he were the best of friends, and that he was "Cool Uncle Cale", the one that George wanted to be like.

No, Cale wasn't a boy for fairy tales, and so as he sat, staring out the window of his cell-like room, alone.

Abruptly, he stood. He made a decision. He opened the door to his room and looked out at the hallway. He went down the stairs and kissed his mother's wrinkling cheek. Then he left the house, Apparated to his friend's, and said, "Let's go somewhere."


	18. Lily Potter

A/N: This was very fun--I love Lily's character!

Disclaimer: I don't own!

* * *

_Lily Potter_

_Charm_

"You'll be a Charms whiz," her father used to say.

Grins. Girlish giggles. She turns on the charm yet again.

She's full of inner turmoil, problems, and adolescence, but on the outside she's Ms. Perfect, the charming Potter girl.

She's tired of that.

"Hugo?" Tentatively, the real her.

"Yeah, Lil?" Concerned.

"I don't want to be the charmer anymore, Hu. What do I _do_? I mean, you can just read or hang out, there's no one to impress, you don't have to pretend to love mingling, and you never have to meet dull _adults_." Rolling eyes.

Sighs. "Well, I guess you just _don't_. You say no, and you mean no. You aren't around for your parent's parties, you don't let your parents introduce you to someone, and you stand your ground. What do you care if the lady with fake teeth thinks you're a 'horrid child'? You think she's a horrid woman, right?"

"When you put it that way, I suppose it should be easy. But what if I want to mingle sometimes?"

"It's your choice, Lily. Just don't let your parents control you, and you can mingle alone. If they try to, leave. Come to our house!"

Laughter. "Thanks, Hu. Spoken like a true preacher! I never really thought of it that way."

"I've got to study for the Charms NEWT, so I'd better get back to work. And I am _not_ a preacher!"

Grins. "I'm a Charms whiz. Want help?"


	19. Hugo Weasley

A/N: Hugo was _hard_. I didn't know whether to make him more Ron- or Hermione-like, so I settled as in-between as I could write him.  
Hugo thinks of Ron as a god--he always has the answers. So in this chapter, I hope you can feel the pain both are going through due to the story Ron tells, but I feel it need to be told at an early age. Follow?

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. I'm just adding turmoil to their All Was Well lives!

* * *

_Hugo Weasley_

_Locket_

"Hi, Dad!" Running in, an innocent seven-year-old.

"Hey, mate." Smiles. Welcome laps to sit on.

"Mummy asked me if I thought you were the best dad ever, and I said yes. So she said to tell you that. She told me you were _insecure--_that means you aren't very proud of yourself. But you should be, Daddy!"

Slight blushes. Hugs. "Thanks, buddy. But I'm not always such a good bloke."

Blue eyes widening. "Nuh-uh."

"Yeah-huh."

"When?"

"I was seventeen--ten years older than you. Mummy, Uncle Harry and I were on a quest to fight the Bad Man--'member Mummy's stories about him?"

"Yep. He was mean to people like Mummy!"

"Yeah, he was. Anyway, he put bad things into seven different objects. One was a locket." Winces. "We had to take turns wearing it, and it magnified our bad feelings. One of my feelings was anger. Also, jealousy, sadness, and insecurity, like you said."

"Yeah. What happened?"

"I got very angry and Mummy, and I sort of went mad. I yelled at her and Uncle Harry, and I made them very sad. And then I left the quest, which was very mean of me, because I could have left them to die."

Tears. "But Daddy, how could you have done that?"

Deep breaths. "I'm sorry, Hu. I thought it would be best to tell you early on. If you don't want me to go on--"

"No, Daddy, do--is it a happy ending?"

"Yes. Of course it is, because Mummy and I got married. Well--I went to Uncle Bill's house, and soon I felt guilty. So I left and went back to Mummy and Uncle Harry. And they forgave me, even though I didn't really deserve it. Then we destroyed all the objects, and we went and fought the Bad Man, and we won! And then Mummy and I got married and had two little kids named Rosie and Hugo, and we lived happily ever after."

"Oh, good, it ended like one of Mummy's Muggle fairy-tale stories!"

"I'm sorry I made you sad, Hugo, but are you glad I told you?"

"Yes, Daddy. 'Cause now I think you're even better, for going back and not leaving Mummy and Uncle Harry to die."

Laughter. "Well, I'm not sure that the story should have made you prouder of me, but whatever you say!"

Giggles. "Wanna play chess, Daddy?"

"But you _always_ beat me, even at seven! And I'm even playing my hardest!"

"It's okay, Daddy, I'll let you win this time!"


	20. Kim WeasleyJordan

A/N: Kimberly is Percy and Audrey's second-to-last. She's dedicated to the real Kim, whom I love! She's in Lily & Hugo's year. Sara is Kim's sister, and Paul is Sara's husband.

Disclaimer: I own Kim's existence! But that's it…

* * *

_Kimberly Weasley-Jordan_

_Box_

"_Dear Posterity,"_ Written in small, neat letters, just like the woman who wrote them.

"Whether my children, grandchildren, great-grandchildren, or whoever reads this, I want you to know that I love you. My husband, Joshua Jordan, does too, I'm sure, though he can't tell me—or you—that anymore.

I am enclosing in this box things of the utmost importance to me.

1 wand made of unicorn hair, bendy, 14 ½ inches.

1 Muggle photograph, taken by my dear Squib friend, Lucretia Frey. This photo is of Josh and me, dancing on our first 'date'-type of thing at a Gryffindor Quidditch team reunion. Our cheeks are bright red with excitement and embarrassment, and my hair is done up in a Lily-style twist. The dress is from Mum's mum, who wore it at a dance where she met my grandfather.

8 Wizard photographs. The first is of Josh and me on our wedding day. The dress was Grandmum Molly's wedding dress, for luck.

The second is of our first child, delivered by Rose. Leni Audrey Jordan is ten minutes old in this picture.

The third is of Sara and Paul as they said their vows.

The fourth is of Melinda Angelina, our second child, smiling at nine days old for the first time.

The fifth is of Percy Lee, our last child, going off to Hogwarts. You may see a dried tear or two on the picture.

The sixth is of a Weasley family reunion, two weeks before Granddad Arthur would die. I'm in the bottom row, next to Sara and Isabelle. The spouses aren't in that picture.

The seventh is of our eight grandchildren, set in order of age. Harriet, Sam, Olivia, Gracie, Aileen, Gregory, Kate, and Ben, from left to right.

And the last picture is of Josh and me, the morning of Josh's death. He's sitting in his hospital bed by the window, and I'm standing next to him looking scared but still in love. These pictures are among the most precious I have.

2 newspaper clippings. The first is from The Daily Prophet, and it's about the War. The second is also from TDP, but it's written by Sara—her first column!

1 collage of candy wrappers, newspaper cutouts, pictures, and other random things. It's basically my Hogwarts days—friends, family, and boys!

That concludes the box. Please remember your old, insane, dancing, singing, math-doing, laughing, kissing mum, Grandmum, great-Grandmum, etc etc. I hope you can feel my memories, because painful as it is to put so many of my things away (and relive so many memories), I want those who never knew me to know me through this box.

Much Love,

Kimberly Anne Weasley-Jordan".

Putting down the pen. Packing away the box in the top shelf of the house.

Years later, Kimberly Anne Weasley-Jordan is gone. But Kimberly Anne Jordan-Roberson is still living, newly married. She walks up to her great-great-grandmother's attic and finds the box, reads the blotched and yellowing note, and relives.


	21. Jack Weasley

A/N: Here's Jack, who's my favorite of the triplets. He's Ron & Hermione's youngest, one of 3. (The next two are coming up soon!)

The talent contest--yes, cliché. Oh well. It's for fifth year students and up. The family members mentioned are the only ones left at school.

My deepest apologies for taking SO long to update. Chapter 25 is leaving me empyt-handed, and so taking up much of my PoL energy...but the next 4 are coming up, I promise!)

* * *

_Jack Weasley_

_Curtain_

All he'd wanted to do for his entire life was play music. His trombone was everything to him, and he didn't need girls or friends or homework or even _family._

Or so he thought.

"Announcing next in Hogwarts School's Fifth Annual Talent Contest--Jack Weasley, on trombone!" Polite claps, but cheers from Kim, Lily, Hugo, Jenna, Sara, and even David and Ryan. It calmed his jittery stomach a bit.

Walking confidently out on stage. Sitting in the chair provided. The curtain goes up. The opening notes are played, and his family goes wild.

"_JACKIE! JACKIE! JACKIE!" _Lily yells, and then quiets thanks to a warning look from Uncle Neville. His cheeks are pink, but he's pleased.

And then the song ends, and he's barely made a mistake, and not even just his family is cheering now. He smiles delightedly and hurries of stage as the curtain drops, but not without a little bow.

And it's the same--every time he has a performance, it's his family who's cheering and clapping in the audience, if no one else. David and Ryan never fail to be there. An adoring Jenna follows him around sometimes after the curtain has fallen. All he needs is his trombone and his family.

Every time the curtain rises, he spots them first. And every time it goes down, he hears them last.

* * *


	22. Ryan Weasley

A/N: Ryan Weasley is Ron and Hermione's youngest, along with his triplet brothers Jack and David. You'll find these three in a fic or two elsewhere on my profile.

Question for my lovely readers/reviewers: Would you like me to put up my family tree at the very end? And/or would you like me to put up my life-biographies of each next-gen character? Please give me some opinions!

Disclaimer: I don't own.

* * *

_Ryan Weasley_

_Squib_

"Hey."

"Hi, Petit." Small nod. Ryan Weasley would take no interest in her—she was a scrawny little girl, a Squib, at that, and for someone who loved magic so much, she was practically nothing.

"What are you doing?" Curious.

"Trying to invent something."

"Like what?"

"Like…I dunno what, actually. Have any ideas?"

"A way Squibs could perform magic!" Offered excitedly.

"I don't think I _can_ do that, Pet."

"But Rye! Think—what if _I_ could do magic?" Dreamily.

Softly, "It would change everything."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing. It's nothing."

"Rye, could you do it? Could you make something that helps me do magic?" Hopefully.

Wistfully, "I'll try, Pet. But if I can't, will you be angry?"

"No, you silly boy! I'd never be angry with you!"

A sigh of relief. "I'll try, I really will. I'll do my best."

"I know you will, Rye. You're a good wizard."


	23. David Weasley

A/N: David Weasley, third in the trio of youngest Romione offspring. Enjoy—angsty cuz I'm very angsty right now…and in the mood for it…The format got all weird, that's why it's awry and abnormal. My apologies!

Disclaimer: David is mine, but Winky is not. The sandwich is mine, but Quidditch is not. David's room is mine, but the words "and yet" are not. Get it by now?

* * *

_David Weasley_

_House-Elf_

"Master David." Bows, polite words.

"Thank you, Winky." Nods. They never _speak_ to each other, never get to know each other—he wonders why.

He's off to Quidditch practice now, and the gleam in his eye is never matched as when he's slamming into a Bludger with his giant bat and ferociously ripping it away from his team members.

And when he gets home, Winky again. Winky to take off his coat and give him the sandwich his mother prepared--they only had Winky because she'd begged to be of service, and Hermione had never allowed her to work very much--Winky to lead him to his room and bow as he walks in.

"Thanks. Thanks very much." He feels like he wants to say more--he feels like he wants to know her desperately. But she's shuffling away already, tugging on an ear. He sighs and collapses on his bed--she's just a house-elf, nothing special, and _yet_…

He's being Mum-like. He kicks himself mentally and stands, jogging in place. He doesn't need to know her. He's all right as he is.

And yet…


	24. Sara Weasley

_Sara Weasley_

_Commission_

"Welcome to the Ministry," a cool voice tells her. She spins around in surprise.

"Oh. Thanks." It's Paul Finnegan, standing with his hands crossed over his chest and a smile on his face.

"How're you?" he asks calmly, as if they've planned this.

"Um. Good. I'm working in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Just a bundle of joy, those people are." She rolls her eyes, and he chuckles.

"Hey, I know some people who are absolutely horrible. Fancy meeting them?"

She raises her eyebrows. "And who gives you such authority?" she teases. "Authority to invite me somewhere?"

"Um, your uncle. Who loves my dad, and now loves me. Score!"

"Why? 'Cause you're such a damned Finnegan?" He grins.

"Maybe. Anyway, yes or no?"

"Hell yes! When?"

"I'll pick you up here on Friday. The second you get out of work, okay?" He's gone, then, and she realizes she hasn't asked him anything about himself.

* * *

It's that Friday that she meets his friends, lads and lasses that make her find how much she's missed out in life and how much Firewhisky she can consume.

It's a month later that Paul comes to her with a tiny little blonde with him, grinning and kissing her every chance he gets. And soon he stops coming to these Friday night customary gatherings.

"He's screwing chicks," his friends explain. "Does it once in a while. He's restless."

And she still doesn't know what he does for his living.

But instead of thinking of him, she does things she's not supposed to do, says things she's not supposed to say, all because she's with _these people_. People that make it all right. People that make it bearable.

It's almost a year later when she hears once again, "Welcome to the Ministry," from a cool, playful, recognizable voice. She turns coldly, glaring up at him.

"Oh, nice to see _you_ again."

He looks hurt. "What gives you the authority –"

"Only the fact that you _deserted_ us, never spoke or hung out with us anymore, _and_ you were too busy with blondes to see your _best friend_! Yeah, Tara told me about that." Her voice is unbearably bitter. "What do you do here anyway?"

He steps back, on his face an unruffled mask. "I'm a – bloody hell, I'm the bloke who opens elevator doors for people. I've got no life, no money, no girlfriend…and friends who apparently hate me."

"Maybe if you'd have stuck with us –"

"I'm sorry. I don't live in the past."

He's gone.

"What gives him the authority to do that?" she murmurs to herself, refusing to feel guilty.

And then the next week he's there, the second she gets out of work. It's a Friday, and she's headed to Timon's house for some Firewhisky. She could do without this headache.

"What are you doing here?" she gasps.

He gives her a half smile. "Starting the future."

And now he's got the commission to lead her away, to Apparate them to Timon's and to kiss her afterwards (she can't help but think she isn't a blonde at all), the smile on his face impenetrable.

Because now it's time for the future.

* * *

A/N: ONE CHAPTER LEFT!! (Though it's being stubborn...) Please review. By the way, I'm not totally sure I used _commission_ right…sorry!!

For those that are a tiny bit confused: Yeah, Sara becomes a DP writer. But first she tries her hand a law. She stays on for a while, all the time writing. And soon enough the DP is publishing her, and she's got to make the choice.

Decision: I'm planning on posting my Family Tree & summaries of the lives of the 3rd generation Weasleys at the end. The overwhelming response (two people...) to my question sent me in this direction. D

Got it?


	25. Jenna PotterPiper

_Jenna Weasley_

_Cloak_

* * *

She picks up the Cloak, warm and heavy in her hands.

"Ebony, darling? Would you please come here?" she calls, seating herself.

Ebony rushes in. "Okay, Mum, but I've got to pack, and y'know that Ivory wanted me to owl her by _today_—" She stopped complaining when she caught sight of her mother's serious face. "What is it?"

"Baby, remember how Granddaddy gave each of his kids something special from his past?"

"Yes," Ebony says softly.

"He gave me this." She takes out her Invisibility Cloak, old but not worn in the least.

Ebony's eyes widen. "Your Cloak, Mum? You're giving it to _me_?"

"Yes, sweetheart. You're the last of my kids to go to Hogwarts. Ivory got something, Kaleb got something. Now it's your turn. I'm giving you this – it's been passed down for years. Keep it. Continue the chain. Don't lose it, Ebony. I trust you."

"Oh, Mummy…" she says, tears in her sparkling eyes. "I love you so much!"

"I love you too, dearest. I love you too."

* * *

_Dear Mum,_

_Hi! How are you? I'm doing great! I'm a Ravenclaw. I know Daddy was in Ravenclaw, and Professor Flitwick is so nice. Ivory and Kaleb _are_ acknowledging my presence, luckily. And I've already made some great new friends. _

_The Cloak is awesome. Everyone is really interested in it, but I haven't told them where it comes from or how it works. I just tell them it's old. Antique, even. Hah. _

_Love you! I hope you and Daddy are doing okay with no more kids in the house. Give everyone my love!_

_Xox,_

_Ebony_

_

* * *

_

A/N: Wow, I suck. A lot. I haven't updated in like months!! I'm SO sorry. Right now I'm just catching up. I had to totally redo this one...heh. It sucked...Anyway. Thanks so much for all of everyone's reviews!! I loved them all!

And so ends PoL. =D This was for Mackgirl's Character Challenge, and I really hope everyone liked it!


End file.
